Your Follower
by Devia Purwanti
Summary: Melihat punggung itu dari sudut belakang. Mengambil jarak teraman, menatapnya diam-diam. Berharap jika suatu waktu nanti punggung itu akan berbalik, kepala itu akan menoleh dan ada senyum di sana./Birthday fic for Kuroba Aya/mind to RnR?:3


Melihat punggung itu dari sudut belakang. Mengambil jarak teraman, menatapnya diam-diam. Berharap jika suatu waktu nanti punggung itu akan berbalik, kepala itu akan menoleh dan ada senyum di sana.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja itu hanya hayalan Petra Ral. Ia sadar betul kalau dirinya terlihat bodoh karena berpikir seperti itu—kembali ia tepis lagi pikirannya.

Sudah seberapa lama ia melakukan hal ini berulang-ulang? Kembali mengulang dalam hal mencari dan mengharap tengokannya. Ia terlalu ikhlas untuk mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam keindahan dan kekurangan lelaki itu.

Sejenak sebelum ia mengikuti Ujian Scouting Legion, ingatannya berpulang pada hari pertama ia bertemu pahlawannya.

…

**Your Follower**

Disclaimer: **Hajime Isayama**

**Your Follower is a work of fanfiction, I own nothing but the plot and you better forgive me for the wait, Ay!**

For Kuroba Aya aka **_Si Ketek Alia_**

**Your Follower**

…

Hari itu, Petra menghilang.

Gadis kecil pemilik iris amber itu tengah menatap kagum pada boneka kelinci kayu yang menggantung di atas papan nama Kedai Teh Sakura Minamoto. Warna irisnya berkelap-kelip di bawah sinar matahari, mencetak ambisi anak kecil yang polos di wajahnya. Ia mau boneka itu. Ia mau memilikinya.

Maka dengan sedikit keberanian, Petra menyuarakan keinginannya pada pelayan kedai yang kebetulan lewat. "Bibi, aku mau boneka kayu itu, dong!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk boneka kayu itu.

Bibi kurus yang memakai apron dan bando merah itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan jalan seperti ia tidak melihat wajah Petra. Suara hak sepatu kayu yang dipakai pelayan itu mengalun di udara, menandakan pemiliknya telah pergi. Mengecuntukan bibir, Petra pun menangis kencang di tengah lautan telinga yang membayangi tempatnya. Meminta perhatian di sana. Namun, tak ada yang bertanya. Kaki-kaki jenjang yang setara dengan tingginya itu melangkah tanpa ragu melewatinya, memberikan tatapan tak masuk akal pada gadis kecil tanpa orangtua yang tengah menangis kencang di depan kedai teh.

"Hei, anak sialan! Kemari kau! Kembalikan dompetku! Hei!" Seketika tangisan Petra berhenti. Matanya yang sembap terlihat berkelip penasaran pada kejadian kejar-kejaran di depannya. Irisnya kini berfokus pada lelaki gendut yang tengah mengejar anak laki-laki kurus yang larinya sangat cepat. Terlihat sekali orang-orang sekitar tak membantu menangkap lelaki kurus itu. Semua terlalu sibuk pada belanjaan masing-masing. Pasar di hari Minggu terlalu ramai untuk menangkap pencuri secepat itu.

Anak lelaki itu kemudian berbelok ke gang sempit, dan di situlah Petra bergerak menuruti naluri anak kecilnya. Rasa ingin tahunya rilis kala ia berlari mengikuti jejak lelaki itu.

Petra tidak mengerti akan hal gaib apa yang membawa kakinya menuju tempat di mana lelaki itu menghilang di balik tembok gang. Ya. Menghilang secepat itu. Secepat kipas dapat berputar. Petra berjalan menelusuri gang kecil tempat lelaki kurus itu menghilang. Gang itu terlihat sempit dan hanya muat untuk dua orang dewasa yang kurus. Pantas saja lelaki itu lewat sini, paman gendut yang mengejarnya tadi pasti akan berpikir seribu kali untuk mengejarnya lewat gang yang akan menghimpit tubuh besarnya itu.

Petra mulai memasukinya tanpa ragu. Gang itu penuh pertigaan dan kepala gadis itu serasa ingin meledak ketika ia sadar bahwa semakin ia menelusuri gang itu, semakin jauh pula ia mempersesat dirinya. Penerangan gang kecil itu semakin menipis. Hanya ada sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat celah-celah atap yang menutupi gang kecil itu.

Petra pun menangis di tengah pertigaan. Ia memanggil nama ibu dan ayahnya, meminta agar mereka cepat mengeluarkannya dari gang kecil yang semakin memperlambat kerja pernapasannya. Di situlah ia sadar, ibunya tengah membeli tomat ketika ia mengikuti nalurinya untuk berkeliling pasar. Dengan terperangkapnya ia di dalam gang kecil yang entah bermuara ke mana, Petra pun sadar bahwa nasibnya akan tak jauh beda dengan muara gang kecil itu.

Apakah ia harus berdiam diri menunggu orang dewasa yang sekiranya akan melewati jalan ini? Petra kembali menangis. Tangisannya menggema di antara tembok yang mengapitnya longgar. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya bermandikan keringat.

Tiba-tiba, embusan angin dingin menggigit kulitnya. Ada orang lain di situ selain dirinya. Petra sudah hampir tersenyum dan ingin meminta tolong ketika yang ia lihat adalah dua laki-laki dewasa yang mengapit leher botol berwarna hijau di antara jari mereka. Petra membatu. Naluri anak kecilnya mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan orang baik.

"Eh, eh, eh … apakah itu orang, Jerk?" suara lelaki itu terdengar tidak seimbang, mata itu menyipit meneliti sosoknya, dan Petra tahu bahwa minuman di botol berwarna hijau itulah yang mengaburkan fungsi indranya.

Pria satu lagi melambungkan tubuhnya ke depan, menindih teman dekatnya. "Ah, kurasa 'gitu …." Ia menguliti wajah Petra dengan mata setengah hidupnya. Petra semakin takut di bawah tatapan itu. "Itu—daging yang mungkin bisa dimasak, Perv," katanya lagi.

Petra sudah gemetaran di tanah yang ia pijak.

"Kalau 'gitu, 'yo tangkap!"

Dan Petra tidak membuang waktu untuk memacu kakinya, berusaha kabur dari keempat tangan yang ingin menangkapnya.

Ia berlari. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus tersesat lebih dalam—asal ia tidak dimasak di dalam panci yang panas. Asal ia tidak disajikan di atas piring dalam kondisi matang.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia lari.

Namun, bagaimana bisa dua pemabuk itu mengejarnya? Tangan itu hampir menggapainya—

—hampir—

Dan Petra pun tersandung dalam suasana gang kecil yang remang-remang. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Ia sudah menutup mata ketika tangan itu bergerak mendekatinya. Ia berdoa di dalam hati—doa anak kecil untuk orangtuanya, ia menunggu dirinya terangkat dari tanah.

Namun, tak ada yang kunjung meraihnya.

Petra membuka mata. Ia menatap dua pemabuk yang tergeletak di tanah, dengan dua apel yang berada tak jauh dari dahi mereka. Petra dapat melihat tanda bulat kemerahan pada dahi itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini," suara itu terdengar dingin di telinganya. Petra menengok ke arah si pemilik suara. Ia menatap penuh syukur pada sosok lelaki kurus nan pendek yang berjalan melangkahi dua pemabuk yang mengejarnya tadi. Bajunya berwarna cokelat di bawah penerangan yang seadanya—entah warna tanah atau warna alami baju itu, Petra tak mau menduga. Dan Petra pun salah jika mengira sosok itu sebagai sosok yang berbadan _kurus_. Ada sedikit otot yang timbul di balik baju cokelat itu. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

Lelaki itu berjongkok mengambil kedua apel dari tanah, lalu menggigitnya.

Mata Petra berkaca-kaca. Dia terisak sesekali.

Lelaki itu mengernyit bingung, "Mau apa lagi? Pergilah. Jika dua pemabuk ini bangun, aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi." Ada kilatan kejujuran di mata itu.

Petra sadar bahwa itu bukanlah ancaman kosong, lelaki itu tidak berbohong saat mengatakan tidak ingin menolongnya. Namun ia tidak dapat membawa kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Ia belum menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Petra membungkuk dalam-dalam. "_Arigatou_," ujarnya tulus.

Lelaki itu mendengus dan pergi meninggalkannya. Petra tidak tahu ia harus ke mana. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mengekori tuan pahlawannya dari belakang dengan takut-takut.

Tiba-tiba tuan pahlawannya itu berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya. Petra membeku di tempat. "Jangan mengikutiku." Dan pemuda itu kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Petra mengekorinya kembali. Menatap punggung di depannya diam-diam. Ia tidak apa-apa jika dirinya dimarahi kembali oleh tuan pahlawannya. Asalkan ia dapat ke luar dari tempat ini dan bertemu orangtuanya. Tidak apa-apa.

Saat sampai di pertigaan, tiba-tiba punggung di depannya berlari menjauh. Petra pun panik dan ikut berlari mengimbangi kecepatan lelaki di depannya. Punggung itu semakin jauh. Petra terus berlari.

Sampai gadis itu pun tak dapat lagi melihat ke arah mana pemuda itu berbelok. Gang kecil itu menjadi sangat menyeramkan baginya. Ia telah kehilangan sosok pahlawannya. Ia tak mampu menahan air matanya. Tangisnya pecah kembali. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada tembok gang dan merosot ke tanah, putus asa. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk ke dada, menenggelamkan isakannya di situ.

Suara dengusan menggema. Petra semakin mengencangkan pegangannya, isakannya semakin keras.

"Benar-benar merepotkan!" Suara itu terdengar jengkel sekaligus kasar di telinga Petra. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah, menatap tanya pada tangan terulur yang menyimpan sebuah apel di telapaknya.

Melihat wajah dan mata gadis itu yang memerah dan basah, pandangan lelaki itu melembut. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendorong apel itu ke mulut Petra, memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka mulut dan menggigit apel pemberiannya.

Petra mengusap wajah dan air matanya. Namun bibirnya masih melengkung. Ia masih ingin menangis. Lantas ia pun mengambil apel itu, menggigitnya sambil menahan air mata yang ingin terjun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap takut pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau masih menangis!" lelaki itu mengomel dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"K—kau ... tadi kau meninggalkanku …," ujar Petra sambil terisak.

Decakan lidah terdengar. "Anak perempuan."

Petra kembali menggigit apel manis di tangannya. Sepi yang aneh merayap di udara lembap gang kecil itu.

"Kau … yang tadi dikejar paman gendut di pasar, ya?" Petra bertanya dan menyesalinya begitu lelaki di depannya memasang wajah galak.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuperbuat pada paman itu?" Dan Petra bertanya-tanya bagaimana suara lelaki sekecil itu bisa membawa gemuruh di dadanya.

"A-aku—"

"Aku mencuri dari paman itu. Mencuri uang," terdengar kebanggaan di sana. Saat lelaki itu melihat tatapan gelisah yang terlukis di wajah Petra, ia pun memberi tatapan mencemooh padanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau kabur, 'kan, sekarang? Menyesal karena mengira aku baik? Sana pergi! Pergi yang jauh!"

Petra kembali mengubur wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Ia tidak pernah diusir—terlebih lagi dibentak—sesering hari ini. Ia berusaha menahan isakannya, namun entah bagaimana suara itu masih lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau mau apa, sih?" Petra semakin memperbesar suara isak tangisnya, membawa lelaki itu pada tingkat teratasnya. "Coba katakan kau itu maunya apa!"

Petra berusaha mengontrol tangisnya, "Hiks … aku mau … hiks … keluar dari sini," ujarnya.

"Baiklah! Dasar perempuan. Ayo ke luar!" Petra merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh lelaki itu. Kini ia tak mengikuti lelaki itu diam-diam. Lelaki itu sendiri yang memaksanya untuk mengekorinya. Petra tidak tahu bagaimana sentuhan pemuda itu begitu menyebar kehangatan di tangannya. Ia hanya merasakannya.

Petra berjalan dan terus berjalan, berpasrah diri akan ke mana pun lelaki itu mau membawanya. Semakin ia berjalan, gang kecil itu semakin terang. Pada akhirnya, Petra dapat menangkap sinar matahari dari ujung gang itu. Entah berapa lama ia sudah tersesat di dalam gang kecil itu, yang terpenting sekarang ia akan pulang.

Ia pulang!

Petra menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika ia tiba di luar. Dan ketika ia berbalik, pemuda itu tak ada lagi. Telapak tangan yang melingkar di tangannya pun tak ada lagi. Perasaan kehilangan menerpa hatinya yang masih kecil.

Dan Petra tahu, ada banyak rasa terima kasih yang belum ia tunjukkan pada lelaki itu.

* * *

Angin yang menerpa rambutnya seolah menyadarkannya pada masa sekarang. Ia masih di sini. Sudah berapa lama terakhir kali ia mengekori lelaki itu?

Menunggunya di pasar, merindukan hadirnya dengan gusar. Kadang ia mengira bahwa ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu setelah hari di mana ia tersesat. Namun nyatanya takdir berkata lain. Meski ia harus menunggu berjam-jam setiap hari Minggu di depan Kedai Teh Sakura Minamoto agar dapat melihat sosoknya yang berkeliaran di pasar, Petra sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lelaki itu pantas mendapatkannya. Mendapat perhatian diam-diamnya.

Kadang setelah menangkap sosoknya, Petra akan mengekori lelaki itu ke mana pun ia pergi; entah itu mencuri uang atau mencuri buah. Aksinya begitu mulus dan jarang-jarang pemilik toko buah menyadari bahwa buahnya telah hilang.

Buah apel. Lelaki itu begitu menyukai buah apel berwarna merah. Petra pun menjadi jatuh cinta pada rasa buah apel sejak insiden ia tersesat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Segalanya berjalan seperti sebuah kebiasaan—ia mengekori lelaki dengan postur kurus dan pendek itu setiap hari Minggu. Entah lelaki itu sadar atau tidak, terkadang rasanya mustahil jika lelaki itu tidak sadar. Petra selalu menunggu hari Minggu dengan antusias. Selama tiga tahun ia melakukan hal itu.

Sampai suatu ketika, tiga minggu berturut-turut Petra tak dapat menemukan lelaki itu di mana-mana. Iris ambernya tak dapat menangkap sosok hitam itu. Ia menunggu, tapi tak kunjung bertemu. Ia mencari, namun lelaki itu tak jua kembali. Ia mulai frustrasi. Tiga minggu yang menyedihkan itu terus berkembang menjadi tiga minggu yang lain. Melewati hari, bulan, dan tahun-tahun tanpa lelaki yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu namanya.

Sampai masa di mana titan kembali hadir dalam kehidupan manusia setelah ratusan tahun tembok besar dibentuk. Keberadaan mereka menaungi tembok besar yang melindungi hidup tentramnya, membuat manusia hidup dalam ketakutan akan kebinasaan umatnya.

Petra berlatih ilmu bela diri. Ia tidak tahu apa gunanya itu—toh titan tak akan mati jika dirinya mampu menguasai segala macam ilmu bela diri. Namun Petra tahu ia tidak boleh menyerah. Umat manusia masih punya harapan.

Jadi, di sinilah ia sekarang—mengantri bersama ratusan orang untuk masuk ke dalam anggota Scouting Legion, divisi yang bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan ekspedisi keluar tembok dan mencari informasi sekecil apa pun agar umat manusia dapat selamat dari serangan titan.

Dan masih ada satu motif yang berada di belakang kepalanya—

—Corporal Levi, yang wajahnya dilukiskan dalam pencarian anggota Scouting Legion-lah yang membawanya pertama kali ke sini.

Wajah itu—wajah dengan nama Levi di bawahnya berhasil menarik hati dan fisiknya ke sini. Sejauh ini. Petra tahu bahwa lelaki bernama Levi itu pasti pahlawan kecilnya yang dulu. Entah bagaimana, Petra hanya merasa ia tahu betul wajah itu. Tubuh itu, rambut itu, mata itu, tatapan mata itu. Bahkan Petra merindukan aksi mencuri buahnya yang sangat cepat dan tak terlihat. Begitu membuatnya ingin kembali lagi pada ingatan masa lalu.

Tapi Petra sadar, ia sudah di sini. Sebentar lagi ia akan membuktikan bahwa wajah itu adalah pahlawan kecilnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pasar.

Dan ketika seorang lelaki berambut hitam berbicara kencang di atas menara, Petra tak dapat membendung lagi air matanya.

Benar, kan. Benar. Levi itu nama pahlawannya—ternyata namanya Levi.

Tatapan mata yang tak berubah itu meneliti ratusan kepala yang rela mati melawan titan. Mencari keberanian tanpa ragu di wajah-wajah pemuda yang kelak akan mati di bawah kaki atau di antara gigi-gigi besar yang mengunyahnya lebih seperti mainan daripada makanan. Atau, kelak mereka akan menjadi orang-orang yang mampu menumpas titan-titan di luar tembok. Selalu ada peluang, bukan?

Dan iris hitam kecilnya bersirobok dengan iris amber besar milik seorang gadis.

Kelopaknya melebar setelah mengenali gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat suka mengekorinya mencuri di pasar dulu. _Partner in crime_ pasif. Levi menutupi ekspresinya, mengembalikannya seperti semula.

Dalam hati, pemuda bernama Levi itu mengutuk perempuan yang selalu mengekorinya itu.

Dasar perempuan.

**The End**

**Oheeeehehehehehe**

**One question, is it worth the wait?**

HAAAAAAAAAAA akhirnya gue berhasil (atau gagal?) nyelesain kado sekaligus request lo! Ah, pada dasarnya gue ngga dapet feeling si Petra sih Ay. Abis namanya ngingetin gue sama Petra Sihombing. Dan Petra itu kaya nama cowok. Jadi pas nulis, kenapa gue berasa nulis yaoi ya? Lol.

Btw, maaaaaaaaaaaaap banget ngaret! Ide cerita baru dapet kemaren malem dan pas mau gue ketik, entah kenapa susah banget nuangin deskripnya. Dan ini buru-buru … jadi sorry ya bre kalo nggak sesuai sama tipe Rivetra lo! Udah effort maxima nih wkwkwk dan endingnya … aduh Ay sorry banget pokoknya kalo ancur jeung sabagena. Mata urang ampe bintitan juga ini ….

Btw, Happy Birthday Ayaaaaaaaaaaaa hohohohohohohohohoho! xDDD


End file.
